This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Digital thermostats typically have microcomputers and other components that continuously use electrical power. A digital thermostat may obtain power from an external power supply (e.g., a transformer, etc.) and/or from an internal power supply (e.g., a replaceable battery, etc.).